The invention relates to a weather protection system for a road vehicle.
It is generally known that the internal temperature of road vehicles can rise to 50.degree. C. and more due to sun radiation on sunny summer days unless the vehicle can be parked in a shady place and that on commencement of a journey the internal temperature of the vehicle can be reduced to a tolerable degree only by generating undesirable draught. It is also known that the need for removing snow and ice from the vehicle window panes prior to commencement of a journey is very unpleasant.